


Winter hearts

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Gift Fic, Modern AU, Nagamas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Laslow and Azura have a short first date together.  Gift for http://andthenalittledash.tumblr.com/





	Winter hearts

“You actually have a date? With a live girl? Oh how the world turns,” Odin intoned dramatically as Laslow continued to pack his bag. Laslow sighed and went over the contents one more time before answering.

“Yes, I do. Which is more than I can say for you.”

“Well can you at least share the name of the fair maiden who has shown you mercy?”

“She has not shown me _mercy_ , she _likes_ me,” Laslow replied as patiently as he could manage. “And her name is Azura.”

“Who's Romeo on about?” a voice asked from the door. _Great, Niles, just what I need_ , Laslow thought. It wasn't that he disliked Odin's friend per se, Niles just had a way of flustering him at the worst possible moments. And he did wish that Odin had not extended the open door policy to him.

“Our hopeless romantic has a date with a fair maven of the stage,” Odin explained excitedly.

“Oh? A _dancer_ maybe,” Niles mused. Laslow sighed; it wasn't so much what Niles said as how he said it that got to him.

“Her name is Azura,” Laslow said again for Niles' benefit. “She's a singer, as beautiful as she is talented and we're going skating.”

“Oh good luck,” Niles replied with a grin. “If there are too many people around you'll end up flat on your ass for sure.”

“I am perfectly confident in my skating ability thank you,” Laslow replied and zipped up his bag. It held his skates, extra gloves, an extra scarf and a thermos of hot chocolate. Skating wasn't like dancing for him; it wasn't personal. He couldn't explain why, it just wasn't the same.

“If you say so,” Niles replied as he took a seat in Laslow's chair. “I must say, that will be quite difficult.”

Knowing that he shouldn't take the bait didn't keep Laslow from replying. “What will?”

“Getting that many layers off after,” Niles replied with a wicked grin.

“You are the worst.” Laslow turned and threw a balled up shirt at the other man. Niles just went on grinning.

“Perhaps we are one day closer to Eternal Chastity being no more,” Odin chimed in. Laslow made an aggravated noise and picked up his bag.

“I'm leaving now,” he declared and suited his words by heading to the door. His room mate's laughter chased after him as he closed the door behind him. He was going to enjoy this date and he was not going to screw this up. He took a few steadying breaths and started the walk towards the arena.

The walk kept him warm in spite of the chill in the air and the light snow that was falling. If it wasn't for skating and the winter ballet performances, Laslow would have hated the season. As it was, he tolerated the cold, walked carefully on the semi shovelled side walks and was thankful not to slip or fall once during his trek.

He went inside and began to scan the crowd for Azura's long blue hair; it was usually easy to spot, since no one else had quite that shade or length. He wondered if she had ever had it cut; it was so long that it made him think of a heroine in a romance, all elegance and grace. The crowd was thick enough that he had to be careful not to jostle anyone as he made his way through; it was a free skate today to celebrate the beginning of the winter holidays. There were small children with their parents, older ones in groups, couples holding hands as they went out onto the ice and a few people obviously looking for someone, just like he was.

Finally he spotted white fluffy ear muffs on a pale blue head of hair and worked his way over through the crowd. Azura was wearing a pastel blue and purple wool jacket with white fluffy trim, white leggings and purple ankle boots that matched her coat. Her skates were tied together and slung over her shoulder. Her face was flushed from the cold outside and she wore her usual pensive expression. Laslow waved as he got closer and his heart began to pound as her face lit up with one of her rare smiles.

“Almost didn't see you there,” Azura said when he was close enough to hear. He offered her his arm – that sort of gesture always worked for Xander after all – and she placed her hand on it as they went in search of a bench.

“It's pretty crowded,” he replied and mentally cursed himself for saying something so obvious. “I'm glad I found you so quickly.”

Azura simply nodded and kept scanning the crowd. “Over there looks good,” she said and nodded towards a half empty bench. They made their way slowly through the crowd and to the bench. It seemed that most of the crowd was heading towards the ice already.

They sat down close together and began to switch their boots for skates. Laslow expected Azura to comment on the fact that he had figure skates not too different from hers instead of the hockey skates that most guys wore, but she didn't say a word.

“Getting here wasn't too difficult?” Laslow asked; the silence between them was starting to get to him.

“No, not at all. I was worried that my cousin might make me late but she didn't oversleep today,” she replied. She made a few adjustments to her laces before looking up at him. “Ready to go?”

Laslow checked his own laces one last time – he did not want to trip and embarrass himself – and nodded. He stored his bag under the bench and marked the location in his mind. “Of course,” he said and gave her his best smile.

They got up slowly and walked over to the doorway to the rink. Once they were on the ice, it didn't take long for Azura to get her legs; she was off ahead of him faster than he expected. Laslow took a little longer to get steady; he hadn't been skating in a couple of years. He pushed off slowly, did some turns and stops just to get the familiarity back. As soon as he was sure of himself, he glided after Azura, determined to catch her up. It took half a lap around the ring to do so, but soon he was by her side again.

“Sorry, I should have waited,” she murmured.

“It's fine. Don't let me slow you down,” he replied. She reached for his hand and his heart skipped a beat.

“I won't lose you this way,” she said with a shy smile.

“You were never at risk of that.” He felt himself blush as he said it and hoped that she would mistake it for the cold air. Azura simply shook her head and started to pick up speed again.

They spent the afternoon like that, hand in hand, gliding around the ice, only letting go to race one another. They spoke but little, mostly just enjoying each others quiet company. The sound of a horn was what eventually chased them off the ice; the time for the free skate was up and the ice had to be prepared for the hockey teams that would practice there that night.

“This was very nice,” Laslow was saying as they made their way back to the bench.

“Yes, we'll have to go out again soon,” Azura agreed. Laslow grinned like an idiot; he knew he was doing it but couldn't stop. She wanted a second date! With him!

“We could always grab a bite to eat tonight,” he offered.

“I'm sorry but I can't tonight,” Azura replied and his face fell. “I have a recording audition and I can't miss that.”

“That's amazing! I'm sure you'll do well.”

“Yes but I'm going to have to get going soon if I'm going to make it,” she grimaced as she sat down and began to untie her skates. “Sorry that I can't stay longer.”

“It's fine. I could never hold another artist back.” Laslow sat down beside her and began to work at his own skates. Azura reached for her boots, brushing his leg as she did so.

“I appreciate that.” She pulled out her phone and her eyes widened. “Oh no I have even less time than I thought. I have to be out of here now.” She put her phone away and scrambled into her boots. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine, buttercup. Here take this with you,” he said and pulled his thermos out of his bag. The hot chocolate should still be warm and he could make himself some when he got in. “You'll want a drink before you go.”

“Thank you Laslow.” She stood up, turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off.

Laslow sat there watching her go, feeling surprised and pleased and a little sad all at once. She was doing what she wanted to do most and she wanted another date with him. Even though she was taking off faster than expected, the afternoon had gone well. And she had kissed him. He realised he was grinning again and went back to putting away his skates. All in all, a good date.

 


End file.
